Atrapados
by xaz12
Summary: ThompsonxAlois


Jujujujujujuju, yaoi.

* * *

><p>Atrapados.<p>

CAPITULO ÚNICO:

"Esos malditos y sensuales pantaloncillos" Pensaba Thompson, observando detalladamente las piernas de Alois, que estaba sentado en su cama.

-Thompson. Estoy aburrido.

El demonio solo podía observar los finos y pálidos labios del rubio moverse. Si pudiera, en ese mismo instante, los devoraría hasta hacerlos sangrar. Trancy sabía que Thompson se moría de ganas por "comérselo", así que decidió jugar un poco con él.

-Thompson-. Dijo con tono seductor, mientras se relamía los labios y cruzaba una pierna sobre otra de la manera más atrayente que pudo.

El nombrado levanto su mirada, observando fijamente su rostro, le encantaban esos ojos azules, de color tan puro y brillo insinuante. Alois se puso de pie y se acerco a él, meneando la cadera rítmicamente. Cuando estuvo en frente de él, puso sus níveas manos en el pecho del chico de ojos rojos y unió sus labios suavemente.

Thompson se sobresalto y se separo rápidamente del rubio, el cual lo miro divertido y empezó a reír. Se volteo, dirigiéndose a la cama, riendo aún, pero el mayor lo tomo de la muñeca y lo halo, acercándolo a él para empezar a devorar sus labios de manera brusca y salvaje. El conde correspondía torpemente debido a que ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos, correspondía con la misma ferocidad que el demonio.

El de cabellos purpura lo abrazo por la cintura y giro con el, para ponerlo contra la pared, con sus manos sobre su espalda baja, Alois enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Thompson juntara sus cuerpos por completo, para no dejarlo caer, fricciono sus pelvis. El pequeño, al sentir ese contacto, separo sus labios de los ajenos y gimió dulcemente. El demonio empezó a devorar su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando, dejando marcas rojizas que con el paso de los minutos, casi moradas.

La temperatura de la habitación subía y la ropa empezaba a incomodarles, querían ver, saborear y tocar más piel, así que Thompson empezó a subir la camisa del conde Trancy, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos, lo que quedaba al descubierto.

El rubio bajo sus piernas de la cintura del otro y lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo a la cama, haciendo que se recostara, se sentó sobre su estomago y se quito la camisa lentamente, con sus ojos clavados en los ojos del de cabellos purpura, provocándolo con una mirada atrevida mientras mordía su labio inferior, cuando termino de quitarse la parte superior, la arrojo por ahí.

Thompson cambió sus posiciones, siendo él el que quedara sobre el otro, bajo un poco, para darle besos y pequeñas mordidas por todo su pecho, que al igual que las del cuello, se pondrían moradas y durarían días. Alois suspiraba y gemía mientras el de ojos rojos mordía el borde de sus pantaloncillos, halando un poco.

-No es justo, Thompson- Dijo de repente – Si me los quitas, quedare en bóxers y calcetas… Tú, estas completamente vestido.

El demonio se le quedo mirando y esbozo una sensual media sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie frente al menor y empezaba remover su propia ropa, prenda por prenda, frente a la expectante mirada del rubio… La expresión "Comérselo con los ojos" le iba perfecta a Alois en ese preciso momento.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo en bóxers y volvió a besar el vientre bajo del conde, a la vez que usaba sus manos para bajar con la delicadeza las medias que recubrían sus delgadas piernas.

-Danna-sama-. Escucharon que Claude decía, con su tono de voz acostumbrado, completamente neutro y carente de expresión.

Thompson se detuvo, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y luego, se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Thompson. Fuera de aquí-. Sentencio Hannah con tono asesino, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

El demonio se puso de pie, tomo sus ropas y salió lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Trancy, indicándole con este gesto que su encuentro no terminaría allí. Alois le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo: "Thompson… Nos atraparon.".

Fin.

* * *

><p>Ustedes dirán... "¡Que pareja tan extraña!"<p>

Y yo responderé: "No quiero que Claude toque a Alois. Detesto a Claude y amo a Alois, así que quise emparejarlo con alguien que no fuera Ciel. Ciel es de Sebastian... Thompson tiene algo sexy, así que, cuando tuve la idea me pregunte: "Hey, ¿por que no hacerlo?" y pues... Tadaaaaaa. "

Jojojojojojojojojo, gracias por leer mis pequeños panes de maíz (?).


End file.
